


Cats and dogs

by Fanwizz01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hope this helps to make up for all the cursed fics I’ve been writing, for moonman, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: They’re fluffy.





	Cats and dogs

Grabbing Yaz’s hand, the Doctor gave her a broad grin as she started to drag her out of the collapsing building. They had arrived on the planet Zitax to see the new market filled with all different races of aliens.

Ryan and Graham we’re back on the TARDIS, having family time while playing the gaming consoles from the future.

“Doctor! Why did you just let him blow it up!?” Yaz breathes deeply once they got outside, taking in a lungful of clean air. They had been trying to stop a man who had been shooting people with a plasma gun. The plasma gun in question was actually an animal transversal gun, making anyone hit by it into an animal of his choice. It turned out that he was working on the black market, turning people into exotic animals to sell to unknowing buyers.

“Well it gave us more time to catch him Yaz. The building blew up, destroying his hideout. So he can’t go anywhere but the market. Also! The Galactic police are now looking for him so I guess we’ve won!” The Doctor grinned, in turn, making Yaz grin at how adorable she looked.

“Hot chocolate and custard creams with a movie?” Yaz suggested as they neared the TARDIS. They had recently been cuddling up on the purple sofa Yaz had bought the Doctor as a surprise gift and watching movies on the tv.

“Ooh cuddles with Yaz? Amazing!” The older woman beamed, pushing open the blue door. I took only ten minutes before they were both situated on the sofa with hot chocolates and a plate on biscuit. Cuddling into her ~~favourite~~  companion, the Doctor noticed that the tv seemed to be getting bigger. 

“Hey Yaz, why is everything getti-“ she cut herself off in surprise. She had turned her head only to find a chocolate furred Labrador at her side.

“Yaz?” The woman in question was as equally surprised when she turned to see a small ginger cat laying on her side. “Doctor?”

The two woman-turned-pets stared at each other before bursting out into loud laughter.

“You..you’re a..”  
“You’re ginger!”

As they quietened down, they took the opportunity to take a look at themselves. Yaz yelped while the Doctor jumped up to chase her tail.

“I’m ginger! Yaz I’m ginGER!” She then started to prance in excitement until a realisation came to mind. “Shame that it takes me being a cat to finally be ginger.” She huffed, flopping back down.

“How..do we uh. Get back? To our normal selves I mean?” The cat turned to look back at the Labrador, tilting her head in thought.

“Well when I calculated the explosion of the building, I knew there was a slight risk factor of us getting some of the left over plasma on us. But don’t worry! It’ll wear off soon.”

Huffing with relief, Yaz laid back down on the purple sofa. “So what do we do while we wait for the effects to wear off?”

The cat picked up a custard cream off the plate, padding over to the big pupper, nudging her head under Yaz’s front paw. The ginger fluffball cuddled into dark haired pupper.

“We watch the movie and cuddle.” The film they had previously put on was still playing, the light of it shining down on them. “Sounds good.” Yaz gently put her furry head on top of the Doctor’s.

A soft purr erupted from cat’s chest, lulling both fluff balls to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

”Hey grandad! When did we get a cat and dog?”


End file.
